


Papa Bears

by Etoileskies



Series: Who's Your Daddy? [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby sitting, F/M, Funny, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, mika seems to be taking care of 6 babies instead of 1, the incubi are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileskies/pseuds/Etoileskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-What did I do? It won’t stop!”</p>
<p>“You broke it! Sam broke it!”</p>
<p>“Would you all calm down? I’m trying to hear the princess over the phone!”</p>
<p>The incubi boys are stuck on baby duty. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The "Package"

The incubi boys thought they’ve encountered worse. They’ve survived hundreds of years under their father’s madness. They’ve come face to face with death surrounded by devils. They’ve resisted the persistent succubus princess. They even managed to live in the human world with little to no attempts on exorcism ( _*cough*_ Sam _*cough*_ ). Who knew that their greatest adversary to date would show up on their doorstep uninvited.

“What the hell?”

At their front doorstep, there was a pale green carriage with a hastily scribbled note on the handles. But that wasn’t what the incubi were staring at. They were looking at the squirming bundle sniffling and crying. When the boys turned almost accusingly at Erik (sans Damien, who was simply enamored by the squirming human bundle), he hastily waved his hands in front of him in flustered denial.

“I-I assure you, it is not mine! And why do you all think this is _my_ fault?”

“Well, you _did_ go to Europe for a while on a business trip…” Matthew reasoned. Erik slapped the flat of his palm on his forehead, once again in disbelief at the new level of “playboy” status he’s reached with his brothers. James moved first and took off the note to read out loud.

_Hey Anderson, I’m sorry but can you take care of my baby cousin? Something came up with the casino and my parents are overseas! I should be back in about a week! I owe you, chica! – Suzu_

“Uhhhh…” Sam was dumbfounded at how idiotic it sounded. Who leaves a _baby_ on a doorstep? Matthew, on the other hand, was excited and already began conjuring toys in his arms.

James was particularly confused because there was no way Mika would forget to tell her friends that...

“Let me play with it! Maybe I can get it to stop crying!”

“As good as that sounds, I don’t think it would be wise to leave it out here,” Erik wagged a finger at Matthew before stepping out for a moment to push the carriage inside the house rather than stay outside. Thank goodness the weather wasn’t bad today. The baby’s crying ceased for a moment after realizing that it was being moved somewhere new. Its puffy eyes took in the sparkling chandelier and the bright flowers that James recently put on the table. While Matthew was already testing some conjured toys, James made his way up the stairs to Mika’s room.

“Miss?” he knocked on the door. There was a muffled reply and shuffling going on in the room before she opened the door. Her hair was somewhat disheveled and there were clothes scattered on the floor.

“Yeah, James? Sorry, I’m still a little busy with packing. My flight is in two days. ” she was fidgety. James could tell, because her scent spiked every now and then with overexcitement mixed with anxiety. A few days ago, she got a call about the opportunity to shadow writers in New York for a week or so. Mika applied about a month ago, so when they contacted her she nearly passed out from excitement.

“No, you can continue. I apologize for interrupting you. I just had a few questions to ask,” He said. She smiled gratefully and turned back into the room. She folded clothes and fit them in a luggage. James followed her inside but respectfully stayed by the door while she packed. “Have you told your friends about your leave?” he asked carefully, wanting to gauge her reaction first before telling her that there was a baby in the lobby.

Mika hummed thought for a moment. “I know I told Naomi right after I got the call. I tried telling Suzu, but she never answered her phone.”

“Ah…well,” James shifted a little on his feet. Mika finally took notice of his discomfort and paused in her packing. She turned around to face him with a small frown.

“James? What’s wrong?”

He parted his lips to explain, but a high pitched wail answered for him. Both of them, James in particular, paled before rushing down to the lobby. There, they saw three of the four remaining incubi surrounding a small baby carriage where the source of the crying was coming from. Damien was strangely missing.

“What is going on here!?” Mika asked as she tried to get a closer look. Sam, Erik, and Matthew looked at her with a mixture of desperation and relief. “Why do you guys have a baby?”

“Thank goodness. Mika, make it stop!” Matthew whined pleadingly. Mika bit her bottom lip, trying to rack her mind about what to do to calm a baby down. She vaguely remembered having to do a parenting project back in high school, but it was quite a while ago. She took a closer look at the drooling crying baby and suddenly a light bulb turned on in her head. “Milk! Matthew, warm up some milk. I think there are some baby bottles in the corner cabinet by the fridge. If you can’t find any, can you somehow conjure something temporarily until we buy some?”

“I’m on it!”

“Erik,” Mika ordered. “I need you to make a run to the supermarket. We need diapers, formula, and baby wipes _. A lot_ of baby wipes. I’ll call you if I think of anything else but for now, just go. Put it on my card if you need to.”

“Right away, Princess.”

“Sam,” she turned to the green incubus, who stiffened up like a soldier from the stern look she was giving. “Go up to the attic and bring any boxes labeled ‘baby stuff’ to my room.” By now, Sam had a decent grasp on reading. He just had difficulties with long sentences, but surely he’d be able to read ‘baby stuff’ easily enough.

Sam grumbled in mild irritation but bit back the string of annoyed curses of having to sift through the dusty attic. “Yeah, yeah…”

“James,” finally she turned to the eldest brother and crossed her arms. “Explain.” James handed her the letter that was taped to the carriage. After she quickly skimmed the contents, Mika sighed and shook her head. “Well that explains why Suzu never answered her phone…” After a moment of contemplation, she folded the note and scooped the crying baby in her arms. Its wailing died down a little once she started rocking the little one in her arms, but it still sniffled from the stranger holding it. “I’m going to cancel my trip.”

“What? Miss, please reconsider!” James pleaded. Mika was over the moon with this opportunity. She raised a brow. He was sure that if she didn’t have the baby in her arms, then her hands would be resting on her hips. The baby calmed down enough that now it was curious and tried to grab for Mika’s navy blue strands of hair.

“Do you guys even know how to take care of a baby?” It wasn’t patronizing. Mika was honestly curious now. She wasn’t sure how different baby rearing was in the Demon world (although both Matthew and Erik seemed to know what she was asking for).

James rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… I’ve done a little research in the past, so this isn’t an _entirely_ foreign concept.” Mika nodded slowly, not exactly confident in his answer. Seeing this, he added. “Please, Miss. I’m sure all five of us can take care of a small human for a little while. You shouldn’t turn down this offer. Take it from me.”

Mika wasn’t too sure. She didn’t want anything to happen to Suzu’s baby cousin, but surely five grown men could take care of a baby for a little while…right? She sighed in defeat.

“Alright…” Mika replied. Before James could thank her for her decision, she raised a finger up to him. “But! I’ll be watching you guys until I have to leave for the airport. If I even think for a moment that you guys can’t do this I’m cancelling the trip. Deal?”

“You have a deal, Miss.”


	2. This is Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which options are placed on the table and the boys find a loophole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support during tough times. It really meant a lot to me and helped me continue this story. Truly, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

 

She couldn’t believe it.

The past hour could only be described in amazed disbelief.

She couldn’t believe that five incredibly powerful incubi, demons of _pleasure_ , were about to come face to face with their greatest challenge—Diana be damned. The succubus princess would be rolling in her little black dress if she could see them now.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

“AH! Did you not like that? H-How about this? Or this?” Matthew sputtered before making the silly sock puppets in his hands disappear in a puff of blue mist. He tried conjuring a weird looking pig demon plush and bounced in comically in the air. “Look! A Pig faunus! Doesn’t it look dumb?”

The baby sniffled for a moment to study the strange animal before letting out an even louder screech. It even made efforts to sink deeper into Mika’s cradled arms.

Mika winced. Damn, that baby had a set of lungs.

She shook her head and placed a comforting hand on Matthews sullen shoulders. “It’s ok Matthew. Maybe you can look up how some other baby toys look like in the human world?”

“Sorry… I made it worse, didn’t I?” he asked gloomily. Mika smiled and shook her head.

“Babies are really fickle, so don’t take it personally with the toys.” She paused thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, Sam has been gone for a while… I wonder if he’s having trouble with finding the baby things in the attic?”

“Want me to get him?”

Mika thought about it for a while but went against it knowing full well that the two brothers might get into a small argument. “It’s fine, I’ll go get him. I should probably put the baby in my room for now anyway.” Once they parted, Mika bounced the baby again in her arms and started cooing softly. “Shhh… It’s alright, I got you.” At the sound of her soft voice, the baby began calming down and made attempts to grab some straying strands of Mika’s hair. She was about to speak again until she heard an annoyed curse from the direction of her room. When she peered inside, she saw Sam with what looked to be the frame of a mahogany baby crib. “Sam?”

He jumped a little at the sound and turned to the direction of her voice. “Uh, hey.” Mika stared in wonder at the almost completed crib; especially considering how assembling it required reading small-text instructions. Some of her furniture had been moved to accommodate the extra addition, but it looked natural. It was as if the crib was always meant to be there.

 “You managed to do this in such a short amount of time? I’m impressed!”

“Yeah, well… There were pictures so I bet even Matthew could figure it out.” Sam explained with a mix of pride and embarrassment on his face. Before Mika could reply, the baby let out another coo and tugged rather harshly on her hair. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at the odd human scene. “The kid’s got strength, eh ‘mommy’?”

“That sounds so weird coming from you,” Mika pried her hair free from the baby’s surprisingly strong grip and then lifted her up to the ceiling. “Well aren’t you just a bundle of strength, Aria?” The baby babbled and then pointed to Sam before laughing. Mika lowered Aria back down and bounced her in her arms again. “That’s right! You got it from ‘daddy’, didn’t you?”

The green incubus sputtered and a red flush bloomed on his cheeks. Mika was about to question it until the implication struck her at that exact moment.

“I—uhh, I mean… Aria got it from… Ah, shi—crap… Oh no I’m not supposed to curse in front of the baby.” she rambled. Upon seeing Sam begin to curl in on himself, she felt the need to cover her face. Unfortunately, she already had her arms full with Aria. “Don’t you dare—“

Sam let loose a howl of laughter. His cheeks still held a bit of color, and although Mika was still burning with embarrassment she couldn’t help joining in. The baby also babbled with joy, obviously pleased with whatever the two adults were happy about. The green incubus got up and walked across the room to stop in front of Mika. Hesitantly, he brought a finger up to lightly poke the baby’s cheek. Aria stared at it curiously before grabbing it to bring it to her drooling mouth.

“Awww gross…” He grimaced at the feeling but made no effort to pull his finger away from its slimy torture. In fact, his eyes softened and his lips curved with gentle awe. Her heart fluttered at the adorable scene before her. It’s been a while since she first met the boys, and Sam left the longest lasting impression of them all. Compared to how he was then, seeing how gentle he was now warmed her heart. The ‘Brute’ was truly a big softie…well, as long as you weren’t a hell-spawn devil or a succubus bent on dragging you back to a dysfunctional home.

To be completely honest, Mika was worried about how the incubi boys would act around children. It wasn’t that she worried about them hurting them. She just wasn’t entirely sure of how children were raised in the demon world. After all, it seems that the incubi were born out of sheer necessity for the throne as opposed to out of love. Damien’s case was even more extreme.

To see them running around like chickens without their heads was as refreshing as it was terrifying, considering how she was going to be gone in a few days. She was sorely tempted to stay, but James’s advice held fast. She wondered if demon enthrallment worked over the phone. Maybe they could convince her boss to push the dates of her job shadowing…at least until Aria was picked up.

Mika shook her head. No use thinking about it now. There were more important things to focus on. Like how Aria was reaching for Sam’s dog tags. Or like how Sam was standing very close. Or like how his amused chuckles made her skin feel feverish in the best of ways. Unfortunately, the magical moment was broken by loud twin gurgles. None of which came from Aria.

The sound of their stomachs broke the spell and Sam’s finger was freed with a quiet pop. Mika sighed and shifted Aria in her quickly tiring arms. “Let’s go get a bite to eat. I think James should be done with lunch by now.”

“He better. I’m starving!” Aria made a seemingly angry babble in reply, as if agreeing with him.

Mika raised a brow at the exchange between the two. “You’re going to be a bad influence on her, aren’t you…”

His eyes held a wicked glint as he smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

Today, the Anderson crew settled on a simple lunch considering the bomb that blew up today. The table was set for six servings of chicken and mushroom risotto. Mika’s mouth watered at the combination of smell and appearance of the food before her, but the squirming baby reminded her that there was an extra mouth to feed. James seemed to notice her plight and produced a small bowl of pureed mush. Despite the strange green coloring it actually smelled somewhat pleasant. There was also a small plate of tiny fruits. Even more surprising was the brand new high chair next to her seat, but she chalked that up to the fruits of Erik’s earlier shopping trip.

“I wasn’t sure how old she was before making this, so I did a little research on what babies typically eat. It’s just a chicken and pea puree, but it should be sufficient.” The bespeckled incubi explained.  “There are also some small fruits there to see how well her motor functions work. I’ve read that some babies can learn to feed themselves very early in life.”

“So…how old is it anyway?” asked Matthew.

“ _She_ is about…maybe 8 months old?” Mika replied thoughtfully. She tried pulling information from her college courses on infant and child development. “So she should be around the age of moving around on her own and imitating others. It looks like Suzu got her used to strangers though since she hasn’t cried too much around you guys.” Mika brought a small spoonful of the puree to Aria’s mouth. She stared at it in curiosity before reaching for the spoon herself to push it into her mouth. Some of it dribbled down her lips, but Mika was quick enough to catch it and guide it back in.

Erik tossed his hair a bit and gave a winning smile. “Or maybe she’s beginning to appreciate our wonderful efforts?”

Sam scoffed. “All you did was go shopping.”

“Believe me, Sam. Getting groceries is just as a valiant effort as trying to distract the baby.” Erik purposely glanced in Matthews direction, who in turn look positively affronted.

“Hey! I tried, okay? How was I supposed to know it wouldn’t like the pig faunus!”

“ _You_ don’t even like pig faunus, dumbass.”

“Sam!” James barked in anger. “I know it’s hard for you, but no cursing in front of the child.”

Both Mika and Sam stiffened slightly, causing a silent Damien to stare at them in confusion. Both of them immediately tried to think of other things, but the knowing smile and roll of the eyes from the youngest incubi son let Mika and Sam know that their efforts were fruitless. Sam held his tongue and instead turned to Mika and the baby. He remembered Mika’s own verbal blunder earlier and chuckled at the memory before continuing his meal. Mika on the other hand took to alternating between feeding herself and the baby. Luckily, Aria was a curious little thing and started to grab at the small plate of fruits next to her. Soon enough, she was clumsily munching on baby carrots and a few grapes by herself. “Wow! Aria you’re such a good girl!”

James cleared his throat. All eyes were on the eldest son in the room (except for the baby of course). “Miss. I think we should lay down some ground rules and responsibilities for caring for the baby from the beginning.”

Mika nodded. “Good point. Well, I don’t think I need to tell you guys about using your powers on the baby, right?” They all nodded. “The baby can never be left alone, so you all have to take turns for babysitting duty. Ideally I’d hire a babysitter since three out of five of you have jobs,” She looked at James, Erik and Sam in particular. “but I don’t think angels would like that idea very much.”

“Agreed,” James nodded and crossed his arms in thought. “Also, we promised we would never use our powers on humans _unless need be_. Aria will be well taken care of. I’m sure I can take a day or two off as well.”

“But James, you’re CEO of the Anderson Toy company. How on earth are you going to get days off on such a short notice?” Mika questioned suspiciously. When he looked away innocently she saw the same look on Erik’s face as well. Of course, Sam had to be the one to be oh so subtle about their intentions.

“Well duh. It’s not so hard with some demon persuasion,” he grinned cockily. “It’s not like we’re _hurting_ anyone anyways.” Aria babbled happily in response before continuing her fruity onslaught on her food.

Mika was torn between accepting or refuting that logic; especially since if they _did_ take time off then she wouldn’t have to worry as much about Aria. Damien, who had been silent the entire time, finally cleared his throat and offered an unsure compromise. “If you wouldn’t like that, then maybe we can give your boss a call and postpone your trip until Aria is picked up?” Mika frowned at the tempting offer. Her sense of responsibility was torn in two. Responsibility towards her future job? Or responsibility to one of her best friends? What would Suzu even say if she found out? Then again, she couldn’t keep relying on the boys to get her out of her human struggles…

“I…” she faltered. The boys waited patiently for her answer. She looked back at Aria, who was happily finishing up her food and totally unaware of the problem at hand. Mika took a deep breath. “Can I decide tomorrow? I need to think on this.”

“Of course, miss.” James nodded. “Just know that whatever you choose, we’ll accept your decision and help in any way we can.”

“Thanks,” Mika smiled in relief. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy with how people took the first chapter! Honestly I was surprised with the warm reception, haha. I decided to name the baby Aria, even though Suzu already has Francesca. I didn’t know how old she was, so I just made a baby cousin XD. Also, assume this is post-Diana but Mika hasn’t specifically confessed to an incubus (although she has a bit of a crush already *cough*).
> 
> Sorry this took longer than the week I said it would come out. More stuff happened… Yeah. I’m relatively okay though. Better than before at least. My level of independence is slowly getting back to how it was years ago. Also, to a comment on “Using my emotions to my advantage” to get it out of my system… While I agree that it’s an understandable thing to do, I personally couldn’t do it in this instance. As I said before, I wasn’t in any condition to write anything. That’s how bad it was. And I really wasn’t about to make Michaela’s characters suffer just because I was suffering. It’s one thing if I do it to my own OC’s. It’s another if I do it to someone else’s (that’s just my personal philosophy). Plus, I want this story to be a happy one. Sure, they’ll have some hardships, but overall Papa Bears is supposed to be lighthearted and fun. If I forced myself to write in the condition I was in, I think it would be a disappointing product.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was originally going to just be Mika/Sam fluff, but I decided to torture all the boys this time. Might make into a series for all pairings though if I can get enough motivation. I started writing this before SM2 was released, but never got around to finishing it. Playing the game cheered me up a little, so while I work on my Demon War piece, i'll leave you guys with some fluff and entertainment.
> 
> Pssst, Michaela...this would make a funny episode, just saying.


End file.
